Wade Times
by White Motions
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't placed on team 7? How would this affect the storylines of Naruto? Or more importantly, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Sakura wasn't placed on team 7? How would this affect the storylines of Naruto? Or more importantly, Sasuke.**_

_**-Wade Times-**_

_**-Chapter 1-**_

* * *

I had scrunched myself further onto the corner of my hair, shrinking down as it would turn me invisible. I elevated my book**, **shying away from the surrounding people from two desks down. It was hard to focus with so much hectic yelling and shouting. Grimacing, I narrowed my eyes at the words in the book, reading the contents quickly.

It was only a thin book. But it held knowledge. Even if it was for beginners. It was a book about chakra, only holding four chapters. I wanted to expand my own knowledge but the books in the library were restricted at certain ages so I couldn't check them out.

"Troublesome…" a voice murmured, twitching slightly I turned my head to the right. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy person who looks as though he has nothing better to do than sleep. He propped his arm up onto his elbow and rested his chin in his hand, glancing down tiredly.

I cocked an eyebrow, peaking up from my book. Surely enough the centre of attention was no other that Naruto Uzumaki. It surprised me that he managed to get a headband. Sighing, I eyed the scenery. Naruto was surrounded by angry girls. It was like he had just stepped out into the middle of a storm. That couldn't be good. Had I missed something?

I shrugged it off and turned back to the book, ducking my head down. I wanted nothing to do with it. So I sure as hell wasn't getting involved. If I did, I knew I'd be beaten down by the wrath of girl power.

Five or ten minutes later, after the brutal beating Naruto had received, Iruka- out sensei or teacher, as you may, had become present. Telling us to take out seats and hush down. I perked up, closing my book and setting it down. Iruka's dark eyes scanned the classroom with a smile, his eyes almost gleamed with pride.

After all, it was him who helped round, sharpen and develop our skills as ninja's. "As of today you are all ninja," he paused, glancing once again around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention. "To get here you all faced difficult trials and hardships" he placed his hand gently on his hip as his smile became more prominent. "But that's nothing…"

My eyes zoomed in on Iruka quickly. With lowered brows I wondered silently, would I make a good ninja? I bit my lip and listened to his words. "What comes next will become far more difficult, for now you are only Genin. First level ninja's"

I glanced sideways, Ino, a blond girl with the personality of a wild boar. She rattled her fingers off the desk while she leaned into her other hand, a smirk across her face as she eyed another desk. Her blue orbs would continuously flash in that general direction before turning back to Iruka. I would label her as possessive.

"Genin will be grouped into three-man squads," he continued "Each squad will be lead by a Jounin, an elite ninja"

My head and back snapped straight, eyes slightly open. So, I had to put up with two other people? I mentally prayed I wasn't placed onto the same team as Ino, I don't think I could stand hear her voice brag on and on. "Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group" said Ino, tapping her chin as she glanced down to a pink haired girl. Sakura, as I recall. "I wonder who" she smirked, as if to egg her on.

"I don't know" replied Sakura, her head tilting backward over her shoulder to throw Ino a meaningful glare of despise. I shrunk down. If anything, I even hoped I wasn't placed in his squad. I'd only be attacked and asked to switch with another girl, undoubtedly.

I sighed, glad to hear Iruka continue with his speech. Beats hearing the arguing of two women. "We want to have each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities. So that's how we set them up"

"You better not be on his team, pipsqueak…" I peaked round, Ino was looking at me sideways with a heated glare. I twitched. Was that a threat? I ignored her comment.

"I will now announce the squads" pausing, Iruka pulled out a sheet of paper, looking down and began reading aloud.

* * *

I felt my knees bounce up and down, waiting _patiently_ to hear what group I would be in. It honestly felt like forever. "Naruto Uzumaki," from the corner of my eye I saw Naruto lift his head "Rin Tsutano" _what?_ Me? I smiled nervously. _Great_. Naruto grunted confusingly, muttering a 'who's she?'. I sighed. "And Sasuke Uchiha"

I tensed. _Not good_. I'm dead. No, no, no, no, no… I could feel eyes on me. Mostly filthy looks. I'm going to hear about this later.

Iruka then began to read out the rest of the squads. But it didn't take my mind of it, I couldn't handle a loud mouth idiot and a stoic ice-cube. It chilled me to the bone. What would I do? I heard a grumble from next to me, but picked wisely and decided to ignore it.

"Iruka-sensei," piped up Naruto, pointing harshly toward Sasuke who barely paid notice "Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?"

He really was an idiot. No doubt he'd receive another beating by the cold hearted females of the class. Iruka raised a brow "Sasuke had the best scores of the graduated students," he paused to look up while placing his hands on his hips "Naruto, you had the worst scores"

The class erupted into laughter. I stifled my chuckle, swallowing it down.

"To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student" surely, he wasn't helping at all, it only made Naruto angry.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser" came the voice of Sasuke. I choked. He actually talks? I patted my chest, trying my hardest to not make a vocal remark.

Naruto clenched his fists, growling "Hey," he snapped "What'd you say?"

"Hard of hearing?" said the bored reply of Sasuke. Again, the class erupted into laughter. I was stunned to even find that he could talk. It was rare to hear him, but it was true.

It was shortly after that Iruka had told us to meet back in the classroom after lunch before letting us go. I stayed rooted in my seat. Placing my book back up and hiding myself. Though it really didn't do it any good.

"We'll get you later" hissed Ino, I looked up to see her glaring with a group of other girls before walking away with her team members. I gulped. Something told me this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Who the hell is Rin Tsutano?" Naruto called loudly. "Does anyone know?"

I took this opportunity to make a sharp exit. Naruto had been in the same class for 6 years and he still didn't know who I was. I wouldn't blame him though, he always was fawning over Sakura to even notice anything else.

I sighed, picking up my books and basically bolted past a group of fan girls.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review me, it would mean a very lot to me:3!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Wade Times-**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

* * *

Sometime had passed, I'd found a spot to each lunch in peace without any disruptions from 'crazed' women. But I had descended from the tranquil soon after and headed back to the classroom. Most of the former students of the academy had already left by the time I had returned and set off with their new teachers.

But something had bugged me. Something Iruka had said.

'_To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student'_

What was I? The equivalent of both? Or, was it I was an average trained ninja? Sasuke was above average and a natural learner in my eyes, whereas Naruto was below average and struggled with the simplest things.

I knew myself I wasn't best at hand to hand combat, but I wasn't stupid ether. I was a _bookworm_, as you may call it. I sighed and rubbed my nose, something told me I wasn't going to like what was coming. But if I kept my head down and acted like the behaved girl I might just survive this.

Lowering my head in defeat, I knew I'd have to pull my own weight and not rely on others for help such as Iruka for instance. He always helped me, well, when it came to the physical side of training. Writing, reading and learning from books was always the best for me. I learned easier that way. But knowledge can't always help me.

"He's late…" came a grumbled voice, bringing me out of my train of thought. I looked up, cocking an eyebrow curiously while folding my arms. Naruto was at the door, peeking out as if expecting something. But I knew what he was talking about, our teacher, or Sensei as you could call, had not yet became apparent.

"Uh, Naruto…?" I said quietly, waving a hand in front of my face. "Maybe you should sit down-"

"Huh?" spinning round, Naruto glared at me. I stiffened. He poked a finger at me "And you're supposed to be?"

I felt like I'd been slapped by a wet fish. Was he being serious? Only he, I and Sasuke who was sat closer to the door, was in the room. This was _our_ team. "You're team-mate…?" I held back sarcasm and gruffly gave him a small glare back.

He raised an eyebrow at me, folding his arms "So _you're_ Rin?" he choked, laughter soon followed him. What was so funny? "You passed the academy?" he laughed harder "You're so puny!" I felt the heat rise to my ears, puffing my cheeks I was about to give a remark back but he threw it off. "Alright, but you better not slow me down"

My mouth fell open. Me? Slow _him_ down? The nerve of the guy! I turned away, hiding my anger as I clawed my nails into my knees. "Hn…" came a small mutter from Sasuke, as if in agreement. I'm really not looking forward to be working with these idiots…

Sasuke may hold strength but you can't always rely on it. And Naruto was headstrong, always ready to jump into things even if he wasn't needed. The two buffoons would probably have themselves killed within the first week.

A giggle caused me to look up. With a blank look I shook my head. He truly was an idiot. Naruto was standing on a stool, placing a blackboard eraser in-between the sliding door. "And what do you think you're doing?" I deadpanned.

Naruto turned around with a smug look, placing his hands on his hips. "That's what he gets for being late" he stated, I raised both my eyebrows at this. "Surprise!" he jumped off the stood saying so.

"Our teacher is a Junín, an élite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" this time it wasn't Naruto who spoke, it was Sasuke. He sat calmly at his desk, hands clasped together and leaned into the them. Even though he never spoke much, he did hold a valid point.

With another giggle from Naruto, we saw a hand creeping into the classroom. I sat forward quickly, trying to get a good view. Silver hair that sat at a point poked into the room as the door slid further open. I clenched my teeth as the eraser fell flat onto his head. A white dust cloud of chalk following in its trail. Silence followed.

This was awkward.

Naruto erupted into laughter some time later, making me cringe. "I got him!" he rejoiced "I totally got him! He fell for it"

_Well… I'm not the one apologizing. _I thought stubbornly, chewing the inside of my gums.

The man stepped into the classroom. Three quarters of his face was covered, only having one eye shown. He picked up the eraser easily and looked at it with a tired look. "Hmm…" he spoke "How can I put this?" he closed his eye and tilted his head, rubbing his chin with his free hand. "My first impression of this group… You're a bunch of idiots"

Well, that certainly was unexpected. I couldn't help but give a small glare.

_Stupid Naruto_.

* * *

**I'm very sorry if this is a late update! But please review me it gives me great confidence to write more with feedback! But I do hope you enjoyed it!:3 I'm also sorry for the shortness, it will be fixed and longer chapters will be happening:3**


End file.
